New Life
by Reaper aqua
Summary: Three siblings move to Twilight Town, how will they deal with their new life OCs are included
1. New Beginning

"I don't want to go to a new town." Reaper had glared at his mother. They were leaving Disney Town and moving to a new place called Twilight Town. His older step sister Saya had rolling her eyes at him.

"Reaper you can make new friends in Twilight Town, and plus I have a pen pal there that I have been messaging on kik and I'm excited to meet her." Saya had told him, Their mother had signed at this and then turned her head to Xiphre, Reaper's twin brother.

"So Xiphre are you excited about the move or not."his mother had asked him. Reaper and Saya had turned their attention to Xiphre who sweat had dropped.

"I'm kinda indifferent about it Mom." He choked getting both glares from his siblings.

"Anyway Saya, what is your friends name?" Their mother had asked.

"Her name is Aqua, she is going to the school that were transferring to." Saya has been talking to her friend Aqua for quite sometime now.

"If that's their real name." Reaper had implied just to get on his sister's nerves.

"It is her real name." Saya had stated to get loud with her brother.

"How do you know if she is not a he, for all you know they can be a 44year-old pedophile." Reaper had a smirk on his face.

"He does have a point Saya." Xiphre had told his sister agreeing with Reaper. Then she had smirked at both of them.

"That's why you two are coming with me, for protection." Reaper had raised a eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm going." Reaper had glared.

"MOM!" Saya had called their mother.

"Reaper your going with your sister." Reaper crossed his arms.

"I don't see why she is a third degree black belt." a mental picture of Saya in a karate uniform had pop in Everyone's head.

"That does not mean anything." she said with a fake smile on her face.

"You took down a entire gang by yourself." Xiphre had added.

"You two are going with me rather you want to or not."'she told them, the twins knew they weren't going to win this battle so they gave up. Their mother had looked at Reaper.

"Reaper when are you going to dye your hair back to it's original color?" she had question him.

"When people stop mistaking me for Xiphre it gets annoying." Reaper and Xiphre have brown skin they are both short and have short hair. The difference between them is that Reaper has Red eyes and white hair while Xiphre had black hair and brown eyes.

"I like the look, now I can tell the what twin I want to hit without mistaking you for the other." Saya had punched Reaper in the arm.

"Haha very funny." He glared at his sister who glared back.

"We're here." Their mother had stop the car and the family had looked at their new home. Then they had went inside the house it had two bathrooms a living room three bed rooms and huge kitchen.

Their furniture was already there but Xiphre had a box in his hand with only one item in it. It was a picture of Xiphre, Reaper,Saya, Mom and Dad. Xiphre had placed the picture on the center of the coffee table.

"I miss you Otosan." Xiphre had whispered to the picture. Saya and Reaper were next to him.

"We miss him to." Reaper said looking at the picture of their step father. Saya looked at the grim faces of her brothers.

"Thank goodness it Sunday tomorrow we will be going to the mall to meet my friend now go get some sleep." Saya had changed the subject they had went off to their shared room while Saya went to hers.

Author's Notes

Well this story will replace Nobody's Soul, and plus I like it so far let me know what you think about it.


	2. New Mall

"Reaper hurry up your always the last one to get dress." his sister had yelled. Reaper had grinned his teeth in announce.

"I would not be the last one if someone would have woke me up." Xiphre felt a chill go down his spine from Reaper's comment.

"Stop blaming people for your own mistakes." Saya had rolled her eyes at Reaper for being a brat. She had took the keys off of the kitchen counter.

"Saya, why do you have the keys?" Xiphre asked, his sister.

"I'm driving is there a problem?" Saya had put her hands on her hips, Xiphre knew better than to question his sister, but Reaper on the other hand.

"I think I rather take the bus." Reaper commented coming down the stairs. he had earned a glare from his sister.

"I'm just saying the last time I got on the road you hit a guy."

"Oh please he was in the way."

"He was on the sidewalk."

As his siblings continued to fight Xiphre had turned his attention to the note on the refrigerator.

' Kids please do your chores, while I'm gone on my business trip please act civil with each other that means you two Saya and Reaper By the way please be careful while your out looking for your new friend at the mall.' Xiphre had looked over at his siblings who were fighting eachother.

"Mom left us a note on the counter." Saya had let Reaper go out of her head lock and started to read it.

"Is that a note from mom?" Reaper had looked over.

"Yea she said she would be at a business trip." Saya had walked to the door.

"I swear ever since Otoson had died she has been getting distant with us." Reaper had signed.

"Let's just get going already." Xiphre did want this conversation to continue. They all had went into the car and Saya had started the engine.

"Xiphre make sure you have your seatbelt on just in case we get into a car accident you won't break a bone." Saya had smacked him upside the head for that. Xiphre could not help but laugh at his siblings' fights they were very childish.

"Don't worry I will ,Reaper." he had told his twin. As they were driving they began to get bored because there was nothing to do. Out of boredom Reaper started to sing 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. He got looks from both of his siblings.

"Reaper you have a very ... interesting taste in music." Xiphre sweat had dropped.

"Shut up." Saya told him

"I would if you would stop driving so slow." Reaper said with a smirk. Saya' s mood had changed the black Nissan Altima had went at it's highest speed.

"REAPER DO YOU EVER LEARN YOUR LESSON!" Xiphre had yelled over the raging winds of the opened windows.

"WHATEVER, SAYA I'M SORRY CAN YOU SLOW SO WE WON'T DIE!" The car had slowed down, and Reaper and Xiphre had took a deep breath.

"Is there anything else you would like to say about my driving skills?" The twins shock their heads instantaneously. Reaper however still wasn't done.

"What does your pedo look like anyway?" Reaper had asked her and he got a glare from Xiphre. Saya had got her phone and opened her kik messages. There Reaper and Xiphre saw a girl with blue hair, a blonde boy, and a tall brunette, when he started to scroll down he saw a picture of Him and his siblings.

"Now your pedo knows what we look like." Reaper crossed his arms.

"Sis what is the name of the mall we are going to." Xiphre was now looking at the highway signs of the route.

"We are going to Raident Garden Mall" Saya had told him, she had made a turn into a parking lot and looked for a parking space. They had walk to the entrance of the mall noticing the big crowds of people walking back and forth into the mall.

"This mall is quite big." Xiphre said timidly. Reaper had shock his head at Xiphre. If they weren't twins nobody would think they were related to each other. Saya had opened her phone and kik her Friend.

'I'm here'

'Ok I'm here to'

'So where do we meet up'

'Um the green rollercoster'

'There's a rollercoaster here'

'Yea there's a whole amusement park in the Mall'

'No wonder people are running in and out of here.'

'lol so I will meet you there ok'

'k'

"Reaper, Xiphre come on we have to find a green rollercostar." she had dragged both of them by their hoodies.

45 minutes later.

"So where is this rollercoaster again?" Reaper had asked Saya for the one millionth time.

"I don't know that's why we are looking for it." Saya was now annoyed not with Reaper ( She was use to his aggregation for all of his life) but because she hated looking for things and that was one of her weak points in life.

"Found it" Xiphre had pointed to the ride.

"Okay let's get going." Reaper said, as soon as took his first step something had smacked into him.

"Hey watch where your going." It was a blonde boy who had ran into him.

"Watch where I'm going, your the one ran into me"

"Only because you got in the way." A glare was formed between them where a red sea fought with a blue ocean.

"Ven are you okay." A teenage girl with blue hair had ran to her friend with a muscular teen running after her.

"Yea I'm okay Aqua, this asshat just got in my way." the blonde had said to her.

"Umm excuse me but are you Aqua." Saya had asked the girl.

"Yes I am and you must be Saya if your looking for me." Aqua had looked over at her. They both got up and started to hug each other and squeal like little school girls.

"It's so nice to meet you face to face." Aqua had said with joy in her voice.

"It is, oh ya these are my two little step bothers Xiphre and Reaper." Saya had grabbed both of her siblings.

"This Ventus but we just call him Ven he is really nice if you get good first good impressions and this is my boyfriend Terra he is the captain of the football team."

"Your very happy about that." Ven had said in a teasing way to make Aqua and Terra blush.

"Ven shut up before I hurt you." Terra had threatened him.

"Whatever let's just get on the rollercostar." Ven had told everyone.

"Sounds good." Xiphre had agreed with the over active blonde. They were up next for the ride because no one was really there to begin with. Aqua and Saya were in the front, Terra and Xiphre in the middle, and two forces that shouldn't fight were in the back Reaper and Ventus.

The ride had started and both of the girls began to giggle for the ride of their lives. Terra had closed his eyes so he wouldn't look scared in front of Aqua and and Ventus were still glaring at each the costar had went off it felt like it broke the sound barrier, everyone was screaming from the excitement of the ride, the twist and turns made everyone dizzy. As fast as it started it ended.

"That was so fun!" Aqua had yelled

"I know right." Saya was out of breath laughing.

"Never again." Terra and Xiphre announced in unison.

"Oh look our pictures." Saya had went over to the monitor and started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Reaper had turned his attention to the monitor and his sweat dropped. Aqua had looked at it to.

"I'm totally putting these pics on instagram." Aqua and Saya had bought the pictures of them from the counter up front.

"Hey Ven, Reaper look at this on." Terra had took one of the photos from Aqua, Reaper and Ventus had blushed a deep red, Reaper was holding on to Ventus' arm with his eyes closed while Ventus was holding him.

"Aww you guys look so cute." Saya had teased them, they all had laughed except for Reaper and Ventus. They had continued walking around the gigantic mall for a few more hours having fun and eating out.

"So what's the school like?" Xiphre had asked.

"I have to say it's a average school." Terra had answered his question.

"hmph no bullies what so ever huh?" Reaper didn't believe it.

"I wouldn't say that, there is Seifer and his gang as long as you don't mess with him, he won't mess with you." Ventus gave the answer both Reaper and Xiphre was looking for.

"If he does mess with us I will just tell Saya to make him learn his place." Reaper had looked over to his sister proudly, and she gave a small smile back.

"Attention shoppers Raident Garden Mall is now closing in 10 minutes."

"Well I guess we will see you guys tomorrow at school than." Aqua said yawning

"You know you will." Saya started to stretch, they had got up from the seats they were in, they began to walk to different exits of the mall.

50 minutes later

"That was fun Saya maybe we can do it again?" Xiphre had asked his sister.

"Maybe?" She had went up to the house and unlock the door to the empty house and turned on the lights.

"I wish Mom was here." Reaper whispered to himself.

"Guys go take a shower and then go straight to bed."

"Okay sis." they said in unison. Saya had looked at the picture of her happy family.

"Please Otoson help me with my brothers and bring Mom back to us." a tear had leaked from her eye she had instantly wiped it from face.

"No I have to stay strong for them." Saya had made this pledge to herself.


End file.
